╬ New Year ╬
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Y como todos los años que hemos estado juntos, por todos los años que estaremos juntos seguramente... te amare como siempre. [Yaoi, oneshot, lemon] KaixRei.


Y como ya fue mucho trauma de otros fanfics, y como por ahí un par de lectoras me lo pidieron pues... aquí vengo yo con un lemon sin sentido XD a ver que les parece.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **New Year . **Ay no pregunten porque el titulo tan chafo por favor x.X

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, oneshot, lemon... oh si lemon XD

**Parejas**: **KaixRei **si, si, como les dije que haría...

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre Beyblade es de Aoki Takao no mío, y si ya lo saben ¿Para que me hacen repetirlo?

**Advertencia**: Ya ni se porque la sigo haciendo, pero ahí va de nuevo como siempre... el fanfic tiene contenido sexual explicito, si no te gusta el genero o no eres apto para el no leas... y blah, blah, blah.

»»»»»»» **New Year** »»»»»»»

El ambiente en aquella mansión era enteramente relajado, se respiraba un aire de quietud que reconfortaba. A pesar de que aquel lugar era conocido como uno de esos sitios en los que sin duda no te gustaría estar, la mansión Hiwatari en realidad era todo lo contrario. Hacia unos escasos días la navidad había llegado y el aire dulce que había traído la festividad aun se respiraba por las calles e incluso hasta en los rincones mas insospechados. Y era claro que ese espíritu navideño no había pasado de largo por la mansión... no, al menos esta había sido la primera vez que en ese lugar se celebraba dicha festividad, y todo gracias a la intervención de un chino de dorados ojos. Rei se había mudado a vivir con Kai hacia un par de... ¿años? Si bueno, tenían juntos desde los quince años cuando apenas eran unos chiquillos... y ahora al menos tres años después aquella relación que había nacido cuando eran niños tan solo, ahora había madurado y pasado a algo mas profundo y serio. Hacia poco habían estado en la fría Rusia donde luego de la muerte de su abuelo (si me gusta matar al anciano ¿y que?), Kai se había hecho cargo de los negocios importantes y para ello debía permanecer en aquel frió país pues era la cede mas importante de Biovolt que lógicamente se encontraba en Rusia.

Por ese tiempo hacia muy poco los sentimientos que tenia por Rei habían sido confesados de su propia boca claro estaba, se regocijo al saber que esos mismos sentimientos eran enteramente correspondidos por el chino y desde ese entonces ya no quiso separarse de el. Por eso mismo cuando tuvo que quedarse en Rusia le pidió al joven oriental que se quedase con el... y aunque fue difícil al final el ojidorado permaneció con el todo el tiempo a su lado. Costo algo de trabajo que se adaptase a un clima tan frió como lo era ese, sobre todo para una persona que estaba acostumbrada a lo templado mas nunca a lo helado, pero cuando lo hizo disfruto por fin su estancia en ese lugar... a pesar de que constantemente tuvo que soportar a los dos "amigos" de Kai: Yuriy y Bryan... no eran malos, claro que no... pero tampoco eran tan buenos. Pero sea cual fuese el caso no podía negar que había pasado al lado del ruso una estancia agradable.

El tiempo de volver a Japón había llegado y de nuevo el cambiarse de residencia se hizo presente, así que hacia apenas unos meses que habían regresado al lugar donde la principal mansión de los Hiwatari se encontraba. El adaptarse esta vez no había sido tan difícil.

Y claro, por aquellas fechas la irrefutable navidad estaba haciendo auge, quizás era una tradición bastante extranjera mas había sido adoptada con mucha facilidad y entusiasmo por el pueblo nipones. Así que obedientemente Rei se había encargado de que por primera vez la dichosa navidad llegase a esa edificación que normalmente lucia tan fría.

Mas hoy ntusiasmado por ese día en especial, el pelinegro bajo corriendo por las largas escaleras como si fuese a ganar una carrera en primer lugar. Cualquiera que le escuchase pensaría que se estaba cayendo por ellas, pero es que el chino era ya todo un as en eso de bajar a gran velocidad sin afirmarse siquiera del pasamanos.

"¡Rei!" -escucho que le llamaban con un tono de reproche-.

"¿.¡Que!.?" -grito en respuesta, sin detenerse siquiera en su carrerilla-.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bajes así?" -le reprocho la misma voz-.

"Oh ¡Lo siento!" -dijo divertido, llegando hasta el último escalón, poniendo al fin los pies en suelo estable, y volteando hacia un lado plasmando en sus labios una sonrisa encantadora- "Es que estoy tan apurado Kai" -agrego-.

"Rei... ¿Apurado de que?" -el bicolor frunció el seño-.

Kai quien efectivamente se encontraba se pie junto a las escaleras había visto a su chino bajar de esa manera tan alocada que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, era ahora se encontraba interrogándole.

"¿Cómo que de que? .¡Hoy es año nuevo Kai! Bueno, no hoy, pero hoy a media noche cuando entre el nuevo día lo será ¿No te emociona?" -pregunto con sus ojos dorados brillando ante la idea-.

"Tanto como tu fiestecita de navidad" -dijo de manera resignada mas no olvido incluir en sus palabras el sarcasmo-.

"Ah vamos no puedes negar que te divertiste".

"Si, adore que Takao rompiese ese jarrón que estaba en mi familia desde antes que yo naciese, que Kenny ocasionase una falla con las luces del árbol gracias a sus tontos cálculos, que Max trajese esa música tan detestable y que tus lindos familiares viniesen también, no sabes que gusto me dio ver a Mao quien para variar solo supo buscar la forma de molestarme" -espeto, con un interesante sarcasmo impreso en su voz-.

"Hmm... pero esta vez solo seremos tu y yo" -sonrió entrecerrando aquellas orbes doradas suyas- "Así que no seas tan gruñón, anda regálame una sonrisa".

"Rei, no soy un niño así que no me trates como uno" -frunció el seño, mas no estaba molesto-.

"Es que a veces te quejas como uno" -y sonrió aun mas ante la expresión que el otro puso- "Bueno ya me tengo que ir".

"¿A dónde?" -arqueo una ceja extrañado-.

"Pues pasare a saludar a Max, a Takao y al Jefe, después de eso tengo que ir a comprar los ingredientes de la cena de hoy y regresar a prepararla, quiero hacer un pastel de vainilla también" -explico, para un experto cocinero como lo era el, ese par de cosas eran mas que sencillas pero aun así amaba hacerlas-.

"Me gusta la vainilla" -comento el otro mientras hacia a un lado un mechón negro en el rostro el ojidorado-.

"Hmm... lo se... ¿Me acompañas?" -lo miro con sus clavados en el, claramente rogando con la mirada-.

"¿A todo, incluso hasta ver a Takao?" -arqueo una ceja mirándolo largamente-.

"Si, vas a venir ¿Verdad que si?" -dijo de manera ansiosa, siguiendo con su juego de engatusar al otro para que le acompañase (no, si "engatusado" ya lo tiene xD)-.

"Llevare unas aspirinas" -suspiro resignado ante la idea, pero era imposible darle una negativa al ojos dorados-.

"Gracias" -y gustosamente lo tomo del brazo mientras la sonrisa en sus labios prevalecía-.

El ruso solo frunció en seño en gesto de desapruebo pues no estaba nada feliz con la idea, mas tampoco estaba tan contrariado.

Sin más el resto de la tarde la pasaron en casa de Takao, donde gustosamente convivieron con el, también con el chico rubio y el de las gafas a pesar de que Kai seguía tan ajeno y distante a sus "amigos" como hacia un par de años atrás... al parecer no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase el seguiría siendo siempre el mismo amargado que Takao decía que era... sin embargo el ojiescarlata estaba mas que bien de aquella manera y no tenia porque cambiar. Cuando su visita termino ambos se dirigieron a comprar lo que Rei necesitaría para esa cena, por ser la ultima de ese año quería que quedase perfecta.

Y podría decirse que así fue, el chino se había lucido con las cosas que gustosamente había preparado, a pesar de que el tiempo que tuvo para hacerlo no fue el más largo arreglo todo como si lo hubiese tenido. Entre una platica animada entre el y el bicolor la cena transcurrió de manera agradable, como siempre pasaba con ellos dos la mayoría de las veces. Al terminar Rei se encargo de recoger todo ante la insistencia del otro de ayudar, mas cuando vio que no era necesario en el lugar, Kai se retiro hacia la amplia sala de estancia que tenia la mansión.

El lugar resultaba ser completamente extenso, lleno de muebles costosos y de buen gusto a la hora de haber sido elegidos, elegancia y sobriedad eran las palabras que mejor distinguían el lugar, incluso contaba con una chimenea de firmes ladrillos recubiertos de mosaico sobre la cual se encontraban algunos de los premios que tanto Kai como Rei habían ganado en los últimos años como jugadores de Beyblade. Los sillones eran mullidos y bastante cómodos de un color rojizo al igual que la fina alfombra que recubría todo el piso aunque este fuese tan extenso. En un rincón que quedaba exactamente al lado de la escalera que llevaba hacia la planta alta se encontraba el enorme árbol que Rei se había encargado personalmente de escoger y adornar el mismo... todo para darle a la casa un ambiente mas festivo, y que claro aun no había sido quitado por el volumen del mismo y porque el chino aun disfrutaba de verlo en ese lugar, mas dentro de unos días seria removido de ahí. Cogió un libro que se encontraba sobre una mesilla que se hallaba al lado de un sillón de alto respaldo y de porte antiguo. Se sentó en el mismo y abrió el libro por la mitad gracias al separador que tenia en medio, busco son sus rojizos ojos las líneas en donde se había quedado la ultima vez e inicio con su lectura.

Paso al menos tres hojas leyendo cuando el chino ya hacia acto de presencia en el lugar, mas no le llamo y en cambio fuese a sentar en uno de los largos sillones mientras fijaba sus dorados ojos en el enorme reloj de péndulo que se encontraba muy cerca de la chimenea apagada, si bien era cierto que hacia un terrible frió y que afuera la blanca nieve cubría calles, casas y techos para ellos dos era apenas un clima templado, después de haber vivido todo ese tiempo en Rusia el chino ya se había acostumbrado al frió, y Kai... bueno el ya ni lo sentía. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban que aun faltaba bastante para que la media noche llegase. Por largo tiempo sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la hora que se marcaba, cual niño que mira atentamente un juguete nuevo y ansiado dentro de una vitrina por la calle. El bicolor seguía leyendo sin tomar importancia a la impaciencia del otro, hasta que lo escucho levantarse y caminar todo el largo de la habitación hasta salir, si bien no paso mucho tiempo para que regresase por la misma puerta, esta vez llevando en las manos un plato repleto de uvas, Kai poniendo la atención que antes tenia en el libro ahora en el chino, lo vio sentarse a medio lugar sobre la roja alfombra, aun mirando aquel reloj como si temiese que se lo fuesen a robar o algo parecido.

"¿Rei?" -lo llamo, bajando un poco el texto que sostenía entre manos-.

"¿Si?" -al instante el pelinegro giro el rostro para mirar a quien le había llamado-.

"¿Y esas uvas?" -arqueo una ceja-.

"Ah, pues mira se supone que cuando entre el año nuevo y suenen las doce campanadas o lo que tenga este reloj se deben de comer doce uvas por los doce meses que vendrán el siguiente año" -explico con esos dorados y curiosos ojos suyos resplandeciendo con una inocencia que cautivaba-.

"Oh... ¿Y eso para que?".

"Soh... no se, para la buena suerte" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- "Eso dijo Takao".

"Hmpf... si lo dice Takao seguramente es una estupidez o una mentira" -rezongo pensando que el peliazul le metía cada idea en la cabeza a su chino-.

Mas Rei solo sonrió ligeramente regresando su vista hacia el reloj que parecía avanzar tan lento. Al menos veinte minutos después de agonizante silencio y de lectura tranquila, el ojirubí levanto la vista para encontrar a Rei comiéndose las uvas mientras que esos preciosos ojos dorados suyos seguían fijos en aquel maldito reloj que hasta parecía que le tenia embrujado, sonrió divertido para dejar el libro que al lado de la mesa que se encontraba en su sillón favorito. Se puso de pie y fuese a sentar al lado del chino que noto su presencia aun antes de que se sentase con el.

"Dijiste que eran para cuando diese la media noche" -le relamo en broma-.

"Lo se, pero dije que eran doce y aquí tengo muchas mas" -respondió mientras se llevaba otra uva a la boca y comenzaba a masticarla- "¿Quieres?" -pregunto pasando la pequeña fruta y extendiendo el plato donde estaban las demás-.

"Pues, se ven bien" -mas tomo el plato dejándolo a un lado lejos siquiera del alcance del ojidorado y casi de ambos-.

"¿Kai?" -el oriental le miro confundido-.

Pero no tuvo por respuesta mas que la siguiente acción que no esperaba de el, pues le tomo por el mentón y acerco sus labios a los suyos y los unió en un suave beso que no dudo en corresponder mas no duro demasiado, porque la misma mano que tenia sobre su mentón tiro un poco de el haciendo que sus labios se abriesen justo para dar paso a la lengua del otro, prontamente la misma comenzó a acariciar la suya con insistencia recorriendo cada parte de su boca de una manera tan firme y bien calculada. Cuando se separaron a falta de poder respirar, Kai sonrió al ver la expresión sonrojada en el rostro del ojiámbar.

"Me gusta mas... como saben de tu boca" -aclaro acariciando con su mano una de las teñidas mejillas del Rei-.

"Ay Kai lo que dices" -no iba a negar que solo el bicolor tenia la facilidad de apenarle de aquella manera y de hacerlo sonrojar por un simple beso, solo su Kai podría hacer eso-.

"Si lo pienso bien, creo que quizás debería probar un poco mas" -y quito su mano del rostro del pelinegro-.

Apenas si había dicho aquello casi se fue sobre el, haciendo que Rei fuese a dar sobre el piso recubierto por la tersa alfombra que seguramente había salido muy cara para la familia Hiwatari, Kai se coloco hábilmente sobre el aprisionándolo bajo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que apresaba también sus labios en un nuevo beso, esta vez completamente lleno de pasión. Con sus labios entretenidos con los del otro, uso una mano para apoyarse mientras que la otra diestramente se deslizaba con cuidado por el pecho de Rei y desabrochaba el primero de aquellos botones de su camisa china, abrió uno por uno hasta que con toda la libertad del mundo pudo introducir su mano y palpar aquella suave piel acanelada. Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chino y murió en los suyos lo cual le hizo sonreír internamente. Mas Rei sabiendo perfectamente donde iba a acabar aquello llevo sus manos a la altura de la firme cintura del ruso, introduciéndolas bajo aquella playera negra que traía puesta, deslizándolas hacia arriba delicadamente adorando como se sentía la piel de Kai, cuando iba hacia mas de la mitad el bicolor rompió el beso que mantenía con el oriental para poder continuar con el trabajo que Rei ya no podía, se quito la playera y la arrojo por alguna parte cercana a ellos dejando al descubierto su perfecto dorso enaltecido con las marcas de sus músculos y que dejaba ver lo blanco de su piel. Se encargo después de la hebilla de su cinturón para librarse de aquellos pantalones que sabia después le serian incómodos. Cuando regreso su vista hacia el ojidorado le pareció sin duda alguna lo mejor que hubiese visto, Rei se encontraba sentado con las piernas juntas hacia un solo lado, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo, su blanca camisa completamente abierta que se deslizaba dejando ver sus hombros y pecho desnudos, sus zapatillas chinas ya se habían perdido por algún lugar y los mechones de su rostro parecían un tanto desordenados, a todo eso estaba sumado su mirada dorada expectante y ese gesto sonrojado en su rostro... sin duda alguna Rei era inocente, inocentemente sensual.

Kai se acerco a el nuevamente inclinándose para besarlo, al tiempo que sus manos se posaban sobre sus hombros y deslizaban la prenda blanca hasta quitarla por completo, la cual tuvo la misma suerte que su playera. Paso sus brazos tras su espalda abrazándole y juntando sus cuerpos sintiendo completamente parte de la piel del otro. Con cuidado el bicolor dejo ir su peso hacia delante haciendo que nuevamente el chino se recostase sobre el piso alfombrado, y tuvo mucho cuidado para poder recostarse sobre el oriental sin llegar a molestarle o presionarle demasiado, algo que ya había dominado con el tiempo. Abandono esos dulces labios para besar su cuello suavemente disfrutando el escuchar los suspiros que salían de la boca del otro. Coloco una mano sobre el pecho descubierto de Rei palpando a la perfección su tibia firmeza y la deslizo deteniéndose justo donde el pantalón le impedía seguir mas poco le costo deshacer el nudo de la cinta roja que tenia el chino alrededor de la cintura. Cuando ya no tuvo ese obstáculo bien pudo introducir su mano buscando llevarla hacia la entrepierna del otro y al hacerlo un ahogado gemido salio de la boca del oriental ante lo cual al escucharlo volvió a sonreír.

"Ka... Kai" -jadeo cuando sintió la mano el ruso tomar suavemente su miembro- "A... así no podré esperar a que... de media noche..." -dijo apenas y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando aquella mano comenzo a moverse-.

"Hmm... es mejor" -y dirigió sus labios para besar el otro lado del cuello del pelinegro- "El tiempo se ira mas rápido".

Rei no pudo refutar mas, cerro los ojos mientras que sentía como los movimientos del ruso sobre su miembro se volvían mas acelerados, Kai era un experto con eso sin duda alguna. Sus jadeos se dejaban escuchar agitadamente, hasta que sintió que no soportaría más aquel placer y sin poder evitarlo dejo salir su esencia que mancho por completo la mano del bicolor y parte del abdomen descubierto de este, cuando hubo pasado eso de los labios del chino salio un suspiro de completa satisfacción mientras ladeaba su cabeza intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Kai observo su mano empapada por la semilla blanquecina del ojos dorados y sin más la llevo hasta su boca donde su lengua se encargo retirar los restos de aquel blanco simiente de sabor tan salado mas que le encantaba. Volteo su vista rojiza hacia el chino que recuperaba el aliento, pero al instante sus ojos dorados giraron para mirarlo a el. Rei casi siempre recordaba a un manso gatito cuando hacían el amor y esta vez no parecía ser la excepción, porque ahí estaba el con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, esos dorados ojos suyos brillando con un tenue reflejo de inocencia y esa expresión en el rostro que siempre se le había hecho tan irresistible, se acerco a el besando nuevamente sus labios y posesionándose de su boca. Mientras ambos compartían aquel beso tan pasional como mejor sabía darlos Kai, el mismo bicolor se encargo de librarse de las ya de por si pocas prendas que había de por medio entre ellos dos, esta vez pensaba en consentir un poco a su chino y por eso el se había encargado de comenzar aquello y también tenia la idea de acabarlo. Cuando se recostó completamente sobre el, Rei pudo sentir la ausencia completa de cualquier cosa que se interpusiese entre sus pieles y un gemido corto más salio de sus labios al sentir la excitante desnudez del otro contra la suya, sus mejillas seguían ardiendo ahora igual que el resto de su cuerpo, solo Kai podía despertar su sensibilidad de aquella manera.

El bicolor se separo de sus labios lentamente lamiéndolos casi, y alejándose de el lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos, sin duda alguna el chino adoraba aquellas gemas rubíes y mas cuando le miraban de esa forma tan cariñosa pues pese a todo el ruso no había olvidado la ternura que tanto le agradaba que le dedicase solamente a el. Kai llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro del oriental y acaricio con cuidado una de sus mejillas con el dorso de esta.

"Haces todo tan... lento y tortuoso" -le dijo suavemente Rei, apoyándose mas en aquella caricia hacia su rostro-.

"Debes de admitir que adoras esta tortura" -hablo suavemente el otro, para retirar su mano y besar de nuevo aquellos labios que ya le habían creado una adicción-.

Sin más se entregaron a ese beso, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que estaban haciendo, y es que era tal fácil demostrar la magnitud de sus sentimientos en cada una de las acciones que tenían el uno con el otro, en una simple mirada, un beso, una caricia, una sonrisa, incluso cuando se entregaban mutuamente... cada una de esas acciones siempre iba impresa de ese sentimiento que había nacido en ellos hacia ya unos años y que seguía tan latente y firme... y eran felices por ello, muy felices. Suavemente sin prisa aunque lo deseaba desesperadamente, el ruso fue bajando sus manos por los costados del chino, disfrutando de esa piel tan calida, pasando por su cintura para ir hasta sus piernas donde su suave tacto se hizo mas lento, llegando a un justo punto donde las tomo con firmeza para comenzar a elevarlas buscando que quedasen prendidas de el mismo.

Aun compartiendo ese intimo beso y sin tener muchas intenciones de que sus leguas dejasen de acariciarse, Rei se dio cuenta perfectamente de las tranquilas acciones del otro y no dudo en ser el mismo quien elevase sus piernas hasta enroscarlas en la cintura firme del bicolor, que ya teniendo resuelto el problema asió adecuadamente las caderas del chino con sus manos y se movió otro tanto buscando acomodar ambos cuerpos. Rei también elevo sus manos cerrándolas sobre el cuello del ojirubí en un abrazo agradable, sus labios se separaron entre cortos besos y nuevamente el ruso se dirigió hacia aquel cuello acanelado que comenzó a besar y lamer con cuidado pues sabia a la perfección que el ojidorado era tan susceptible en aquella parte.

La respiración del otro era entrecortada, y por un instante se paro cuando al fin sintió como su cuerpo era un poco mas elevado hasta alcanzar la necesitada erección de Kai que quedo justo muy cerca de su entrada, el pelinegro se mordió el labio interior para no gritar al sentir como ese miembro rozaba ya su oquedad entrando suavemente, mas no pudo contener aquella fuerte exclamación nacida en su garganta cuando después de un solo y fuerte impulso el bicolor se encontraba completamente en el. Otra sonrisa mas para la colección de aquella noche se hizo presente en los labios de Kai, al escuchar aquel gemido por parte del chino, y sentir como los brazos que este mantenía alrededor de su cuello le apretaban más. La primera sensación había sido de molestia mas fue sustituida muy rápidamente por el placer, había tenido ya dentro el bien dotado miembro del bicolor las suficientes ocasiones como para que su entrada se acostumbrase a la perfección a el, solamente a el. Comenzó a gemir cortamente cuando Kai empezó justo a embestir de manera pausada, creando un compás completamente enloquecedor y calmo, la sensación era completamente envolvente y más que nada deleitante.

"Hmmm... Kai..." -susurraba apenas de manera entre cortada por sus propios clamados- "Pu... puedes ir ma... mas..." -mas siquiera podía hablar, presionando con fuerza sus manos ahora sobre la blanca espalda del ruso-.

"¿Rápido?" -pregunto mientras esta vez embestía con fuerza logrando así que un gemido saliese por parte de ambos-.

Aquello ya no necesito de una confirmación. Los movimientos del bicolor se acrecentaron en velocidad mientras que las caderas del chino intentaban moverse acoplándose al nuevo ritmo que el otro imponía. De los labios de Kai un par de gemidos y frases entremedias dichas en ruso salían, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciese, en interior del chino seguía teniendo esa deliciosa presión, esa húmeda calidez, esa suavidad que le enloquecía. Apoyando una de más manos que permanecían sobre las caderas del chino, la uso para después buscar soporte sobre el suelo, inclinándose mas continuando con aquellas embestidas, la fricción que causaba el que su miembro saliese de aquella cavidad para entrar de nuevo presionando mas le estaba haciendo perder la razón, era tanto en placer que su vista comenzaba a nublarse un poco en sus ojos rojizos entrecerrados. Rei le envolvía de una manera sofocantemente placentera, esa estrechez que le apretaba apenas si volvía a entrar en aquel acanelado y hermoso cuerpo era causante de muchos de sus delirios... la experiencia era igual de intensa como cuando se habían amado de aquella forma por primera vez.

Rei casi enterraba sus uñas sobre la blanca piel del ojos rojizos, gimiendo de manera mas libre al sentir cada estocada certera en su interior, disfrutando de las arremetidas que se tornaban mas penetrantes a medida que el placer en ambos estaba casi por llegar a su limite. El chino cerro fuertemente los ojos lanzando un grito ahogado cuando por segunda vez su blanca semilla libremente manchaba los estómagos de ambos, mas aun podía sentir aquel palpitante miembro en su interior causándole tal satisfacción que se sentía arder por dentro.

Cuando el bicolor sintió aquel fogoso liquido salir expulsado del expuesto miembro del otro, pudo sentir al mismo tiempo aquellas contracciones que apresaban su miembro aun con cierta fiereza lo que le hizo tener que respirar a bocanadas de aire caliente cerrando los ojos siendo capaz de escucharse a si mismo gemir perdido en el placer. Se movió con un tanto mas de brusquedad dentro del ojidorado, impulsándose con fuerza hacia fuera para volver a entrar con la misma intensidad asiendo con fuerza la cadera del otro, ahogando un último gemido. El chino dejo salir un suspiro largo y tendido cuando el ardiente fluido del bicolor se libero dentro de su cuerpo dándole tan solo una sensación agradable más. Aun agitados y recuperándose dirigieron su mirada hacia el otro sin tardar siquiera en volverse a besar, acariciando sus lenguas con exacerbación mas poco a poco y mientras sus cuerpos se separaban lentamente de aquella posición para quedar tendidos uno sobre otro, el beso fue disminuyendo hasta ser solo una suave caricia. Como pudo Kai pasos sus manos por la espalda del chino abrazándole, al tiempo que giraba hacia un lado llevándolo consigo entre sus brazos, Rei coloco sus manos sobre el pecho calido del ojiescarlata mientras suavemente seguían disfrutando de darse pequeños y delicados besos, todos ellos tiernos a comparación de los apasionados que antes compartieron.

Y justo en aquel tranquilo momento el tintinear del reloj se dejo escuchar anunciando con la melodía que la media noche al fin había llegado, una tras otra las ligeras campanadas se dieron, mientras que atentamente los cuerpos sobre aquella suave y tersa alfombra escuchaban abrazados, pensando tantas y tantas cosas que en ese momento solo ellos entendían. Al fin cuando la última campanada se dio y nuevamente todo quedo en silencio, el chino recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la persona que tan confortadoramente le tenía abrazado.

"Hmm... Que forma de terminar un año y comenzar otro ¿Neh?" -murmuro suavemente el chino cerrando sus doradas orbes-.

"Juh... te dije que el tiempo se iría mas rápido" -sonrió a medias Kai, mientras delicadamente llevaba una de sus manos que permanecían en la espalda del chino, para poder así acariciar su cabello suavemente-.

"Siempre debes de tener la razón" -se acurruco mejor sobre aquel calido refugio-.

"Lo se" -y presa del cansancio también cerro los ojos intentando reposar-.

"Kai... ¿Sabes una cosa?" -sonrió gustoso, con un ya muy aligerado todo rosado en sus acaneladas mejillas-.

"¿Hmm?" -no se molesto en responder de una manera más elaborada, pues sabía que con aquello de todas formas su adorado chino le entendería-.

"Pensaba que... este año que comienza, al igual que el año anterior y al anterior a ese... voy a amarte de la misma manera y aun mas..." -dijo, con ese tono tan dulce que Kai tanto disfrutaba escuchar dirigidamente solo para el-.

"... y yo ahora pienso que el año que sigue de este, el siguiente de ese y todo los demás también voy a amarte y mucho" -las palabras de amor nunca habían sido uno de sus puntos fuertes pero cuando quería decía las cosas mas hermosas, al menos lo eran para Rei-.

"Kai..." -murmuro mientras comenzaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de dormir-.

"¿Si?" -escucho que susurro el otro suavemente-.

"Te amo" -dijo al fin-.

"..." -y para contestar aquello se tomo un tiempo elocuente- "También yo Rei".

"Feliz año nuevo" -murmuro aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que tenia desde el bicolor le había abrazado-.

"Ni que lo digas..." -suspiro profundamente- "Ni que lo digas..."

Y otro año se hacia presente, las cosas eran inciertas y de todo podría suceder, mas una cosa quedaba completamente en claro... pese a todo lo que pudiese pasar seguirían juntos ¿Por qué? Porque se amaban con sinceridad y al final eso era lo único que podría mantenerse constante en sus vidas. Como el año viejo que paso, como este año nuevo que comenzaba.

»»»» **FIN** »»»»

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Nie! Bueno aquí lo tienen, como les dije que ya había sido mucho trauma de otros fanfics que he sacado, aquí esta algo para que se relajen y todo el show. Ay perdonen si tarde en subirlo pero... fue un drama terminar este fanfic ¡Se fue la luz y perdí mucho de lo que había escrito! Sino pregúntenle a Nekot, ella fue testigo snif, snif. ¿Ya lo notaron? Pero si, yo busco las tramas mas absurdas y estúpidas para tener una excusa para hacer un lemon jajajajaja pero vamos digan si no les gusto, esta bien cursi, sin traumas como Bullet o Guilty XD pero bueh ¿Cómo nació la idea? Ayer... hagan de cuenta que como en México el 15 de septiembre es día feriado hacen desfile y toda la cosa, y me todo desfilar en mi escuela, pero créanme ¡Fuimos un asco! Oh, peor yo que iba hasta adelante (maldita sea, porque tengo que ser mas alta que las demás?) y mientras pensaba en algo como -"Que ya se acabe el ridículo, que ya se acabe esta humillación"- deje que mi mente se desconectase del momento tan trágico que era el tener que marchar en semejante contingente y esto se me ocurrió wajajajaja si que extraño, lo se. Y bueno a las personas que me lo pidieron ahí lo tienen, cumplí n.n ¿Les gusto, no les gusto? Ya saben pueden decírmelo con confianza aunque yo espero que haya sido de su agrado, sino pues... me deprimiré un rato pero no pasara a mas... creo ñ.ñ bueno sea como sea a quienes hayan leído esto "Gracias" ¡Nos vemos después!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Ahora que quiero morir viviré... pero cuando quiera vivir es entonces cuando moriré..."_


End file.
